Kidnapped
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: The thing about leaving a witness is that this can come back and bite you in the ass OR that time that Leonard Snart learns that going after the Santini family has consequences. His son gets kidnapped and Leonard Snart asks the Flash for some help and Barry is all like "wait, Captain Cold has a kid, say what?" Please r&r!
1. Prologue

**Kidnapped  
**

Summary: The thing about leaving a witness is that this can come back and bite you in the ass OR that time that Leonard Snart learns that going after the Santini family has consequences. His son gets kidnapped and Leonard Snart asks the Flash for some help and Barry is all like "wait, Captain Cold has a kid, say what?"

Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash, CW and whoever else own the rights!

* * *

He tells one of the muscle guys to send a message to the Santini family: There's a new godfather in Central City. And his name is Captain Cold.

The thing about leaving a witness, like that muscle guy, is that this can always come back and bite it in his ass. Leonard Snart never thought that the Santini family will directly attack his family, and kidnap his son.

Right, he has to go ask for help from the Flash. And things will be awkward with Barry since he betrayed the kid. The thing is Leonard wants his son back and he will get any help he can get even if he has to beg Barry Allen to do so.

* * *

Michael Snart is pretty happy that he gets to go on the school trip. They were going to the zoo to learn about the ecosystems. Michael didn't necessarily care about the ecosystems and the different ways animals and plants help the earth, but he wanted to see the animals. Science happens to be his favorite subject too, but something about a day trip to the zoo and not having other classes is fun for any eight years old. He already told his dad all about wanting to see the penguins and bears. His dad made a pun about how he wanted to see all the animals that were in cold settings.

Michael was pretty sure his daddy was teasing him during breakfest, but he was bouncy and exited to get to school early. He made sure to rush his daddy by making sure they were out the house by 7:30. He wanted to be on time or he won't be able to enjoy his zoo trip.

"Enjoy your trip," his daddy stated after dropping him off a few blocks away from school and kissing his son's curly black hair. He saw his son running and jumping cause Michael was excited to be at school earlier and get to go on his trip to the zoo. Leonard enjoyed watching his son be excited for things that he never had as a child. He knew his son never knew what his line of work was, but he wanted to be the father that his dad never could be to him.

* * *

The traffic is suprisingly heavy towards the direction of the zoo. Michael is slightly bored in his seat and afterwards the teachers decided to start singing songs to get them distracted by the fact that they were not in the zoo yet.

And then a booming sound could be heard. Michael wasn't sure if this was the Flash running around in Central City and that he can see the hero that he admires or something else.

After hearing the exploding sound, there was a knock on the door of the school bus. The bus driver opened the door and threw his hands up, there were people dressed all in black with guns being pointed at the teachers.

"No one will be hurt, and do what we say," said a man with a heavy thick accent, "we are looking for Michael Snart."

No one said anything but Michael can hear his heart beating fast.

Why would anyone want him? And what did these guys want?

Michael stood up from his chair and told the evil men pointing their guns at his classmates that he's Michael Snart.

The evil men went forward and grabbed him by his arm, and hold his gun to his head and told his teachers and bus drivers not to call the cops.

Michael was being dragged into a car and he wished the Flash would save him now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped  
**

Summary: The thing about leaving a witness is that this can come back and bite you in the ass OR that time that Leonard Snart learns that going after the Santini family has consequences. His son gets kidnapped and Leonard Snart asks the Flash for some help and Barry is all like "wait, Captain Cold has a kid, say what?"

Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash, CW and whoever else own the rights!

* * *

Chapter 1

Michael feels groggy in the black car that these three evil men place him in. He feels disorientated and doesn't understand why one of the men placed a raggy cloth over his mouth. He falls asleep instantly, just aware of the fact that the black car pulls away from the yellow school bus, away from his friends and his favorite teacher. 

* * *

A police siren can be heard. Little kids were crying on the school bus and Ms. Fisher, the science teacher was trying to calm the students down while waiting for the police to arrive. This isn't necessarily how she wanted her trip to go. Ms. Carey was trying to console the students and was singing a song to help with this whole situation. Lou, the bus driver, was on his phone talking to the 911 dispatcher about what happened. He was also trying to give the license of the black car that the three kidnappers took Michael Snart.

Hopefully all this information will help the detectives in some way.

Detective Joe West and Eddie Thanwne were called in by Detective Singh about the explosion that occurred at 43rd and 1/2 avenue road off the freeway highway. This area was known to have lots of traffic on this this road and had some casualties got hurt. However, there was also an incident that occurred on this highway: a kidnapping of a child. Additional information was coming in that this child met the criteria for an AMBER Alert, and that the public should hear the information about the kidnapper's car information and all highways will be shut down in and from the area.

Detectives knew that the first 24 hours after the abduction is critical to the investigation and after the first 24 hours the changes of a kidnapped child ever being returned is lowered immensely. Joe West called Barry to make sure he knew his forensic expertise is needed for this case.

Barry Allen was tired and recovering from dealing with meta-humans last night. He really hoped that today's day wouldn't be so hectic. Who was he kidding he knew that crime generally never stops. It was a long tiring job but he wants to make sure that Central City is safe from the bad guys and that innocent people won't go to jail for crimes they didn't commit.

He left S.T.A.R. labs to get his forensic kit. He heard from Joe that kid just has been kidnapped in broad daylight in a heavy populated area filled with traffic. He had to determine whether the explosion that occurred earlier was linked in any way to the kidnapping and what kind of tires the kidnappers used. That can narrow down the car that was used and maybe get the kid back as quickly as possible.

He hated cases like this.

* * *

Leonard Snart was having a great day so far. He dropped off his son to school and was whistling as to planning his next heist. He knew his son was having a fun time seeing all the animals that enjoyed cold temperatures like penguins and bears. And he was glad he can have a day off away from Mick and Lisa. Not that he doesn't love hanging out with his sister, but he needs a day to enjoy himself.

Except his sister is at his house when he gets back from dropping his son from school.

"Hey, sis," He tells his sister when he enters in house.

"Haven't you heard the news?" She tells him visibly shaking.

"No, what news? About the Flash whereabouts?" He replied back.

"No, forget about your obsession with the Flash, about Michael" she told him.

"What about Michael?" He respondedquot;He's been kidnapped, it's all over the news and on the AMBER Alerts" she told him.

Leonard was pissed off, and almost hit the table he has in the living room. He needed to go find Barry Allen. To tell him to find his son. And hopefully no law enforcement officers will try and arrest him when he gets his son back.

He knows there will be a war with the Santini family for sure. He knows that Michael getting kidnapped was done by him as pay back for killing their head. He just hopes that his son will be okay.

* * *

Michael is currently scared. He's sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He sees a broken down television playing some cartoon that he doesn't like, maybe the show is Spongebob Squarepants. He also sees a very broken down couch and another door that looks like to lead to another room. The room is dark and the walls are covered with dirt. He's scared because one of the kidnappers keeps petting his hair/head. He doesn't like this.

"Hey Mickey, the boss says to not touch the kid!" said a man who was heading towards the tv. He has really greasy dark hair and dark eyes.

"Whatever you say Johnny," said the man touching his face. He was really tall man and had a scar on his face, with black hair and black eyes, "I'll play with you later," he whispered into his ear.

Michael didn't really like these men. He didn't know what was going to happen to him.

"Stop scaring the kid," yelled the third man who had blonde hair and blue eyes getting closer to the door that lead to another room. "Johnny, watch the kid. We need to take care of business."

Johnny asked if Michael wanted to watch some television with him. At least Johnny didn't want to tough him or anything. He moved Michael's chair closer so Michael had a good view of the television.

Michael was trying to get his hands out of the knot. Hopefully, he can get away before the other man, Mikey came back to pet his hair some more.

Michael closed his eyes and counted to three to keep his breath steady.

He just wanted to get home and be with his daddy.


End file.
